


Hollow Point Smile

by Cherokee_Archer



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Female!L, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee_Archer/pseuds/Cherokee_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Light finds a notebook by the bins, he just assumes it's fallen out of his goth daughter's window. </p><p>What he doesn't expect is that when he writes the name of the convict his wife is hunting, the man almost instantaneously dies.</p><p>On a mission to rid the world of evil, can Light keep himself from turning to the world of evil himself, and can he keep his family safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Point Smile

Light looked down on the old photograph with fondness; they had been high school sweethearts, a real love at first sight. He could still remember the first time he laid eyes on Elle, her beautifully long yet wild hair perfectly framed her pale face. Those captivating dark eyes that made him unbearably nervous yet relaxed all at the same time; a quiet laugh escaped his lips as he remembered how nervous he had been when they first started seeing each other. He was naturally quite composed as a human being but something about her totally threw him, Light always thought it made him look stupid but she loved it and he loved the way she would gaze into his eyes, smirking before she threw her arms around him peppering his face with kisses.

 

That was fifteen years ago.

 

Now, they were happily married with the sweetest of girls for a daughter, Reila; she took after her mother all the way from the dark hair to her almost perfect intellect. The only difference was the way she dressed, Light never understood how such a happy-go-lucky girl could wear what he called ‘goth’ clothes and make up.

 

As he looked down at his watch he realised it was already 8am.

 

“Reila-chan! Come on, you’re going to be late to class!”

 

“Yes yes old man I’m coming!!!” she shouted down at him in her usual playful tone, another trait she seemed to have inherited from his wife he thought as he tried to put on a serious tone.

 

“Hey, that’s no way to talk to your father, young lady! Don’t forget who volunteered to take you to your Otaku convention!” He couldn’t help but burst out laughing as Reila ran down the stairs with that excitable teen energy he once had.

 

“Daddy come on we both know Mum will take me if you don’t,” Reila pouted at her Father, crossing her arms over her chest before sticking her tongue out. “She’s practically boss of Tokyo and you know it!”

 

“Go to school Miss!”

 

She was right, as usual; Elle had worked her way up from beat officer all the way to Chief of Police. The most remarkable thing about it? She was the first female Chief of police in Tokyo, the whole force loved her and aspired to be as clever as she was. As he locked the front door behind him and turned towards the driveway something, unusual caught his eye by the bins.

 

As Light wandered over, he stooped down to pick up what looked like a regular notepad, dusting it off and turning it over. The silver indented writing on the cover caused his to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Desu..Notu? Is this one of Reila’s notepads? Looks like something she would buy.” Light looked around to ask her but she had already disappeared, maybe being late to class was something she cared about after all. Giving himself one last check in the reflection of his car window he headed off to his all important interview; today was the day he would land his dream job as Head of Criminology at the University of Tokyo.

* * *

Elle sat down at her desk in her usual ‘weird’ manner, crouching down on the chair; chin resting on her knees as she peered through the dark mess of hair at her computer monitor. She opened up the file of her most recent case; a thirty year old male she had managed to catch after they received calls of an armed man holding hostages at a kindergarten in downtown Tokyo. He was facing almost fifteen years behind bars thanks to Light lending a hand, as usual. They made one hell of a team but he never showed any interest in joining the ranks of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

 

It was common knowledge within the TMPD that Light helped out with difficult cases, Elle and Light seemed to bounce off each other. Almost every big case was solved by their combined efforts, Elle could always count on his interest in criminology to work in her favor. She let out a small sigh as the phone on her desk began to buzz.

 

“Hello...this is Elle…”

 

“Ma’am, sorry to disturb you but the van is outside again.”

 

Elle sprang out of the chair launching herself across the desk, the van was here again and that meant sweet food. Her love for solving crimes was rivalled only by her love of cake; chocolate; fruit pastries; in fact anything sugary made her increasingly happy; it was a miracle her figure was in such good shape, in all honesty.

 

As she left out of the revolving doors of the TMPD the food van’s driver, Kaneki, was already preparing her order, she smiled to herself as she thought “Who knew I was so predictable?”

 

“Elle!! Good afternoon, I have all your favourites here ready to go!”

 

“I should try to set Kaneki up with Reila...they basically dress the same; I mean is that eye patch a thing? Or is he just wearing it for some sort of fashion statement?”  Elle let a smile play across her face as she handed over the money she owed for her snacks.

 

“There’s a little extra in there for you today Kaneki, I’m in a good mood today after seeing that guy go to trial.”

 

“Ah thanks Elle-san! I really appreciate the help- oh did you want coffee? I found a blend that’s really good! I drink it practically all day”

 

“I’m good thanks, hey if you ever get an evening free you should come round for dinner; I think Reila would be interested in meeting someone new.” Elle smirked at her blatant disregard for subtlety.

 

Kaneki didn’t say anything before disappearing into the driver’s seat and starting the engine, although Elle caught the smile on the man’s face before he disappeared from her line of sight.

 


End file.
